Shrink
by WrenClayton
Summary: Sam wakes up in the Cage. It's not exactly what he was expecting, but it gets worse fast. Noncon, violence. More warnings inside. Please please please read them before proceeding.


Warnings: Violence, non-con, extremely violent language, shaming, gore. Stockholm syndrome and, resultingly, dubcon. This means that Sam says yes, but he's not in a mental space where that yes counts. Also some sex negativity, shaming, and a ton of emotional manipulation. This is awful and bloody and intense. Guys. Really. This is super sexually and emotionally violent. Please tread carefully.

* * *

_The pale circle of sky vanished above him, along with air and life. What Sam fell into was utmost darkness._

_—_

Sam groaned and rubbed a hand over his face as he blinked his eyes open. He was sitting upright, leaning against something that dug painfully into his back. Everything looked red, hazy. His head hurt like a motherfuck, like he'd cracked his skull against a brick wall.

_Must have knocked your head on the floor when you fell into Hell._

Sam jolted into alertness, his body going stiff. Hell. He was in Hell. The redness he was seeing was a smoldering, rocky landscape stretching in every direction, riddled with pits of steaming liquid and calciferous smoking towers of stone. His back hurt because the bars of a cage were digging into it where he leaned against them. He was in a cage. Sam stood up quickly, and nearly bumped his head on the low metal ceiling. It was just barely high enough for him to stand in, if he slouched slightly, and only a few feet wide. If he stood in the middle and held out both arms, his fingertips were less than a foot away from the opposing walls.

Sam's arms flopped back to his sides. He rotated slowly, searching the cage for some sort of exit. He froze when he realized that he had a spectator.

Something was sitting on one of the bloated stone growths that surrounded Sam's cage. Sam could spot human body parts — legs with feet at the end of them, crossed one over the other, hands that were holding something pink and bloody, bringing it up to what was definitely a head and a mouth — but there was no way he would have mistaken this thing for a human. Everything was in the right place, but everything was wrong, and he swore that whatever body part he wasn't directly looking at dissolved into black smoke at the corner of his vision.

"Oh. Honeybun's awake."

The voice felt choking in his ears. Sam swallowed and took a step back, wrapping his jacket tighter around himself.

"Where — where am I?"

"Western Peru." The demon grinned and lifted the thing she had been nibbling on. It was the lower part of a human arm, and the hand flopped limply on the wrist as she waved it in greeting. "Where d'you _think_ you are?"

Sam tried to breathe. His stomach was turning.

The demon dropped the human arm and stood up, cupping her hands over her mouth and shouting to the landscape in general, "Hey! Fresh meat's awake!"

"Why am I in this cage?" Sam blurted.

The demon turned back to him, annoyed. "Cause you jumped in, fucknugget. We all saw you."

"No, I — " Sam blinked. Then he jabbed a finger against the bars, his eyes wide. "This — this is the_ Cage_?"

"Sure is. Special fit for Almighty Lucifer." The demon gave Sam a crude grin, picking up the bloody arm and dusting off the grit before taking a bite. "I hear _you_were a special fit for Almighty Lucifer too."

"But — " Sam wrapped his hand around one of the metal bars in disbelief. "It's so small!"

"Eh. It's however big or small it has to be." The demon shrugged. "Nothing's physical here anyway." She took a step towards the Cage, smiling, and Sam quickly backed out of her reach. The demon lazily leaned against the bars, looking over Sam's body in a way that made him cringe. "Hey, you should really come a little closer to the bars."

"N-no thank you," Sam stammered. He staggered back again when the demon reached through the bars for him, extending an arm that was human-shaped but not human at all.

"Come oooon, gorgeous. You've got such a pretty face, I just wanna cut it up a bit."

Sam backed up until he bumped against the bars of the Cage. "I — I'm fine over here."

"You'll regret not getting it over with. Everything just gets worse and worse down here."

Sam's reply was cut off when he felt something give his ass a sharp, hard pinch. He jumped away with a yelp, spinning around to face his new harasser. Another demon was leering at him, leaning against the bars of the Cage and reaching through like the first.

"Oh, he _is _pretty."

Sam's heart was racing. He tried to pull his jacket tighter around his body but it vanished under his hands.

"Mmm, baby, take it _all _off," drawled the first demon, reaching for him again.

Sam blinked at his empty hands. His jacket had been there just a second ago.

"Hey, fresh meat," called the new demon. "I'll strike you a deal."

Sam was stating to tremble. He tore his eyes away from his hands, looking up at the demon's hungry grin.

"I won't split you open later if you crawl on over to these bars and let me use your pretty mouth."

"U-use my — " Sam's stomach dropped when he realized what the demon meant. Struggling to breathe, he backed up a step. "N-no, I d-don't want — "

The first demon's fingers brushed against Sam's back, and he spun around with a yelp. He had to stand directly in the middle of the Cage to avoid the hungry gropes of both demons. When his shirt vanished, leaving his upper body bare, Sam nearly sobbed.

"Mmm, all pretty and tender. You're gonna get ripped apart, fresh meat."

There were more demons appearing all around, picking their way between the noxious sulfurous pits and the towering piles of steaming minerals, approaching the Cage and leaning against the bars. Sam trembled and tried to remain completely still as more and more hands reached for him.

"Just let us be good to you, honeybun," called the original demon, lifting the severed arm to her lips and ripping a bite off it. "You're gonna miss it when Lucifer decides to start playing with you."

The demons' laughter stabbed through Sam's head like a hangover. He whimpered and tried to cover his ears, flinching when the tip of a demon's finger brushed over his shoulder.

"Soft, pretty skin… you think I'll be as soft and pretty if I wear it?"

Sam's boots vanished next. Another fingertip stroked his shoulder, and Sam's heart nearly stopped when he began to suspect that the Cage was _shrinking._

"He'll be prettier when he's crying."

"Such a lovely tummy. I can't wait to slit it open."

"Should we break his ass in, or let the hellhounds do it?"

Sam couldn't hold back a muffled wail when his pants vanished, leaving him in just his boxers. There were whoops and whistles from the demons, and more violent sexual suggestions than Sam could keep up with. His knees were shaking, he was scared they would give out at any moment. More and more fingertips brushed against his skin as the demons' hands strained to reach him, grab him, _hurt _him — He was positive that the bars of the Cage were closing in —

"Hey! No one rip him up 'til we fuck him!"

"Not even a little bit of ripping?"

" … Okay, a little bit of ripping, but leave the fun bits intact."

"Fuck that, everything's a fun bit! More stab wounds, more holes!"

Sam's face was red with shame and there were tears forming in his eyes when his boxers finally disappeared, leaving him completely bare for the greedy eyes of the demons. The Cage had shrunk so that if he stood perfectly still right in the middle, he could feel clawed fingertips lightly brushing all over his body as hands desperately tried to grab at him. He felt a demon successfully pinch his ass again and winced, sobbing quietly and trying not to move.

"C'_mere, _slut, just get a little closer!"

"Spread those pretty cheeks, baby, show us what we get to rape!"

Sam felt sick. He couldn't figure out how to breathe. He choked down a cry of alarm when an involuntary pulse shot to his cock. It started thickening up, stiffening and straightening, lifting towards the groping hands of the demons —

Sam had no time to figure out what to do before a rough hand grabbed the head of his cock and _squeezed. _Sam shouted in alarm when it _pulled, _trying to drag him closer. He staggered forward reflexively, his hands flying out behind to steady himself —

Hands wrapped around his arms, more than he could count, yanking his upper body back until he hit the bars of the Cage with a grunt. His legs kicked forward as he fell, and more hands grabbed onto them, hungrily groping every inch of his flesh that they could —

"_No_!" Sam struggled against the laughing demons in panic. "N-no, stop, _stop_!"

A hand was grabbing his hair, yanking. Someone was breathing against his exposed neck, licking it. Sam shouted and tried to wrench his arms away, tried to kick. The Cage was still shrinking, and he could feel one of his legs being yanked through the bars until the meat of his thigh caught on it, squashed painfully between the unforgiving metal.

"Hey, quit hogging the best part!"

There were so many hands between his legs, clawing at his thighs and roughly squeezing and smacking his ass, stroking his hard cock and fondling his balls. His legs had been forced open wide, held there by dozens of hands, and as Sam struggled he felt a sharp pain in his calf that felt like _teeth._

Fingers pressed under his balls, prodding at him in a place he'd never been prodded before —

Sam screamed and twisted violently, trying to pull away. The hands were grabbing him so hard they were bruising, and he could feel rough nails digging into his skin in several places, drawing blood. A sweaty hand clamped over his mouth, muffling his terrified begging as his ass was pulled up against the bars of the Cage, his cheeks spread —

"Gonna fucking wreck that virgin hole."

He was going to throw up, he was sure of it. A demon was shoving the others aside, positioning himself between Sam's legs, and Sam tried to scream "no" through the damp palm that was gagging him. A hand grabbed his throat, squeezing, choking him. His air was cut off and Sam's lungs burned. His eyes were wide, his whole body jerking in panic as he tried to breathe, tried to twist his hips away from the thick cockhead that was being rubbed against his thigh, slipping into the spread crack of his ass and pressing against his asshole —

In a heartbeat, the hands and the metal bars and the steaming landscape vanished, and Sam thumped to the floor. Everything was dark, quiet, like the demons had never been there. Sam's whole body was shaking violently, and with a loud sob he curled up into a ball on the smooth ground. He could still feel the ghosts of their hands on him. He was covered in scrapes and bruises from the demons' rough handling, and it felt like a bite had been taken out of his calf. He was scared to look at it.

_It's awful out there, isn't it?_

The voice was soft, gentle. It was so close it seemed to be inside him. As Sam huddled in the darkness, he felt something wrap around him like a soft blanket, warm and comforting. It was more of a presence than a physical thing, enveloping him in sweet, quiet darkness, brushing his tears away.

_Don't worry, Sam. I'm going to take much, much better care of you._


End file.
